1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved Christmas lamp structure, and especially to a structure which is provided thereon with a fruit shaped casing with suitable color and transparency, so that a bunch of Christmas lamps are rich in visual aspects, such innovative aspects can increase fun during Christmas festivals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional Christmas lamps mostly are in the shapes of cylinders or balls, and only have some variation in colors, they never have significant breakthrough in modeling, the atmosphere of Christmas festivals may fade gradually from year to year.